Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Colas are consumable utilities in Zombies, in the form of drinks, that help the player when bought and consumed. The Perk-a-Cola machines retain the appearance of a vending machine. Perk-a-Colas made their first appearances in the second canon Zombies map, Zombie Verruckt. There were originally only four perk-a-cola machines, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Quick Revive, and Double Tap Root Beer, although more were introduced in later maps. Below is a list of available perks and their abilities. Perk-a-Colas Juggernog Juggernog is one of the four original perks introduced in Verrückt. It costs 2500 points, allows the player to be hit 5-6 times, rather than twice. ---- Speed Cola Speed Cola is one of the four original perks introduced in Verrückt. It costs 3000 points, and makes the player's reload 2x faster. ---- Quick Revive Quick Revive is one of the four original perks introduced in Verrückt. It costs 1500 points in multiplayer, and 500 points when playing solo. In multiplayer, it allows you to revive teammates quicker. In solo, when the player is downed, they will recieve Mustang & Sally and will be free to shoot zombies until they are revived. ---- Double Tap Root Beer Double Tap Root Beer is one of the four original perks introduced in Verrückt. It only costs 2000 points. It increases the fire rate of all weapons by 33%, and also allows the player to place Bouncing Betties and Claymores quicker. ---- Double Tap II Root Beer Double Tap II Root Beer is a perk that was introduced in Green Run, as an improvement to it's predecessor. Instead of simply increasing the fire rate of weapons, it will shoot two rounds for each round fired. ---- PhD Flopper PhD Flopper is a perk that was introduced in Ascension. It costs 2000 points. It grants that player immunity against explosive, fire and falling damage. An added effect is that, when diving-to-prone from a height that would cause fall damage, a explosion is triggered around the player in a 7.5 meter radius. ---- Stamin-Up Stamin-Up is a perk that was introduced in Ascension. It costs 2000 points. It increases the player's movement speed by 7%, and their sprint duration by 100%. ---- Deadshot Daiquiri Deadshot Daiquiri is a perk that was introduced in Call of the Dead. It costs 1500 points. It increases hip-fire accuracy by 33%, reduces recoil on all weapons, removes idle sway from sniper rifles and changes auto-aim so it targets the head rather than the torso. ---- Mule Kick Mule Kick is a perk that was introduced in Moon. It costs 4000 points. It allows the player to carry three weapons. It holds the distinction of being the only perk featured in Nacht der Untoten, as it was added to all maps (excluding Dead Ops Arcade) on September 27th, 2012. ---- Tombstone Soda Tombstone Soda is a perk that was introduced in Green Run. It costs 2000 points. It allows the player to die prematurely when downed, and when the round ends, the player is free to collect all of their equipment via a power-up, including weapons, ammunition and perks. ---- Who's Who Who's Who is a perk that was introduced in Die Rise. It costs 2000 points. When the player is downed, it spawns a doppelgänger of their character, which can then revive their downed selves, retaining their weapons and perks (except for Who's Who). This doppelgänger is equipped with only an M1911, and has blurry vision. If the downed character dies, the player takes full control of the doppelgänger, and loses all of their perks and weapons. ---- Electric Cherry Electric Cherry is a perk that was introduced in Mob of the Dead. It costs 2000 points. It creates an electric shockwave around the player whenever they reload. It has the ability to kill up to ten zombies, possibly more, with one electric shockwave. ---- Vulture Aid Vulture Aid is a perk that was introduced in Buried. It costs 3000 points. The perk has multiple, varying effects. The first is that the player can see perks, weapons and the Mystery Box through walls. The second is that sometimes, zombies will drop ammunition or points. The third, and last, is that some zombies will release a cloud of gas when killed, which players can stand in to deter other zombies. Category:Canon Category:Perk-a-Cola Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Zombie Verrückt Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Perk Machines Category:Moon (Canon) Category:Endgame Category:Karneval der Toten Category:Nicht so sicherer Raum Category:Schule der Untoten Category:Platzieren aus der Tot Category:Wahnsinnig der Kirche Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:TranZit Category:Die Rise Category:Mob of the Dead Category:Nuketown Zombies